Coming to Elmo's World
by Thomperfan
Summary: Jimmy spends the day playing with Elmo, in a place just behind his closet.


It was another beautiful day on Sesame Street, and Jimmy was on his to Elmo's apartment. You see, Jimmy had promised Elmo he would play with him on Saturday, and he didn't his fuzzy little new friend (Especially considering he was only 3 ½ years old.). So when he finally got to where he needed to go, he knocked on the door, and Elmo's mother, Mae, answered it.

"Oh, howdy!" Said Mae. "You must be Jimmy, Elmo's new friend. He's told us so much about you. I'm Elmo's mother by the way."

"Yes, I am Jimmy." Jimmy said. "I promised Elmo I'd play with him today, do you know where he is?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's in his room, feeding Dorothy." Mae told him. "Dorothy's his goldfish, by the way."

"Oh, okay." Said Jimmy. "Can I come in and see him?"

"Oh, of course!" Said Mae, as she gestured for him to come in. "Make yourself at home!"

"Gee, thanks Mrs. Elmo's mom!" Said Jimmy as he came in.

"Please, honey." Mae told him. "Call me Mrs. Mae."

"OK," said Jimmy. "Thanks, Mrs. Mae."

"You're very welcome." Mae said.

Jimmy went to Elmo's room, and opened door, but when he did, he didn't see Elmo anywhere. "Elmo? Elmo? Elmo, where are you buddy? I'm here to play with you!" Jimmy called out as he looked around the room. Then, he got an idea: Maybe Elmo wanted to play hide and seek and he was hiding. So Jimmy looked all around Elmo's room, under his bed, behind his dresser, and then he decided to look in Elmo's closet, as he moved the clothing hangers he noticed a door behind them. "Whoa. Does Elmo know he has a door behind his closet?" Said Jimmy to himself. Being the curious soul that he was, Jimmy decided to go through the door and see what was on the other side, as he went through he noticed that the walls were now yellow with red scribbles and he could hear music playing, and what sounded like Elmo singing a song.

 _La La La La, La La La La, Elmo's World_

 _La La La La, La La La La, Elmo's World_

 _Elmo love his goldfish, his crayon too_

 _That's Elmo's woooooooooooorld!_

When Jimmy opened another door, he found himself in a room with white walls, all the furniture looked like it was scribbled in, there were crayons on the floor, and Elmo was giving some fish food to his goldfish, Dorothy, who was in her fish bowl, on a little stand.

"Elmo?!" Exclaimed Jimmy, who was still processing what he was seeing.

Elmo turned around and saw his new friend. "Oh, hi Jimmy!" Elmo greeted. "Elmo's so happy to see you! Oh, and so is Dorothy! Say hello, Dorothy!"

Dorothy just swam around in her bowl.

"Uh, hi Dorothy." Jimmy said awkwardly before continuing. "Elmo, what is this place?!"

"Oh, well this is "Elmo's World"!" Elmo declared, proudly.

"Elmo's World?" Said Jimmy, perplexed.

"Yes, Elmo's World." Said Elmo again. "This is where Elmo goes to play, when he doesn't have anything better to do."

"Oh." Said Jimmy. "Well, it's really nice."

"Thank you." Said Elmo. "Hey, guess what Elmo's thinking about today. Ya ta da da!"

Jimmy decided not to pay attention to the trumpets that just went off and just guess what Elmo was thinking about.

"Um, are you thinking about… friends?"

"No."

"Planes?"

"No?"

"Dogs?"

"No."

"Cats?"

"No."

"Okay, I give up, Elmo." Jimmy said, at last. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well-" Elmo started, but just then the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's find out." Said Elmo, as he and Jimmy went to the door. But was the two opened the door, they saw a huge steam engine, coming towards them. Jimmy and Elmo screamed and closed the door, as quickly as they could.

"That's right! Elmo's thinking about trains!" Elmo said. "You know, trains!"

"How did… there are no tracks… WHAT?" Cried Jimmy, who was still recovering from the whole experience.

"Uh, is Jimmy okay?" Elmo asked.

While Elmo helped Jimmy recover from the shock, a few clips of trains played. A few seconds, Jimmy was back to normal, and both he and Elmo were looking at Dorothy, who now had a train, in her fish bowl.

"Oh, look Jimmy!" Said Elmo. "Dorothy's been thinking about trains, too!"

"Wait," Said Jimmy. "How did Dorothy get a train in her bowl?"

"Dorothy is a really strong fish." Elmo said.

"Oh." Said Jimmy.

"Oh, Dorothy has a question!" Elmo told Jimmy.

"Dorothy has a question?" Repeated Jimmy.

"Yeah!" Replied Elmo. "How do you pretend to be a train?"

"Oh, I can answer that question!" Jimmy said immediately. "I pretend to be a train, all of the time!"

"Hang on, Jimmy." Said Elmo, as he walked over to the yellow window shade. "Dorothy wants to ask Mr. Noodle first."

"Mr. Noodle?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, Mr. Noodle is Elmo and Dorothy's friend." Said Elmo. "And he lives here, right behind Shade."

The window shade started moving around, like it was alive. "Oh great. There's a movin, alive window shade here." Jimmy thought to himself. But the boy decided it would be best not to comment, and just roll with it.

"OK, go up, Shade." Elmo told the shade, and the shade did as it was told, and went up to reveal a man with brown hair, a red bow tie, a white collared shirt, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Ok, there's a man living on that window." Jimmy thought to himself. "This is totally not weird at all."

"Hi, Mr. Noodle!" Said Elmo to his friend. "Mr. Noodle, Elmo wants to introduce you to his new friend Jimmy! Jimmy, meet Elmo's friend, Mr. Noodle."

"Um… Hi, Mr. Noodle." Jimmy said awkwardly as he waved. Mr. Noodle waved back to Jimmy, but didn't say anything. "I take it he doesn't talk much." Jimmy whispered to Elmo.

"Oh yeah." Said Elmo. "How did Jimmy know?"

"I've done lots of research." Jimmy replied.

"Oh." Elmo said, before going back to Mr. Noodle. "Anyway, Dorothy has a question for you, Mr. Noodle. How do you pretend to be a train?"

Just then a couple of kid voices said the same thing, which caught the attention of Jimmy.

"Elmo, who were those guys" Jimmy asked the furry, red 3 ½ year old.

"Oh, those are Elmo's friends." Elmo answered. "They watch Mr. Noodle answer Dorothy's questions all the time."

"Of course they do." Jimmy thought to himself.

Mr. Noodle then decided to answer Dorothy's question. He got down on his hands and knees and started crawling and panting. The kids were quick to tell Mr. Noodle he wasn't pretending to be a train, and so were Jimmy and Elmo.

"Mr. Noodle," Said Jimmy. "That's not a train you're being, that's a dog."

"Jimmy's right, Mr. Noodle." Said Elmo. "Try again."

So Mr. Noodle got up, stuck his arms out, and started running around his room. He was acting like a plane, and Jimmy, Elmo, and the kids said so themselves.

"Mr. Noodle," Said Jimmy. "That's a plane, not a train."

"Yeah, Mr. Noodle." Said Elmo. "Try one last time."

So Mr. Noodle started moving his arms in a circle like piston rods. And then he started making train sounds. He finally got it right and everyone watching him told him so.

"Yes, now he's got it!" Said Jimmy.

"Yay!" Said Elmo, excitedly. "Mr. Noodle's doing it!"

Just then three more people came and joined Mr. Noodle. One was a man, who had black hair and a bald spot on the top of his head, and a goldish bow tie, one was a woman who had blonde hair, pigtails with red pom poms on them, and red-pink bow. And a woman with tan skin, a black dress with white lace, black hair in pigtails with pink beads in them.

"Wait a minute." Said Jimmy. "Who are those guys?!"

"Oh," said Elmo, as he pointed to the three new people. "That's Mr. Noodle's brother, Mr. Noodle, and those are Mr. Noodle's sisters, Miss Noodle and Miss Noodle!"

"So, there all named Mr. or Miss Noodle?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Elmo.

"Ooooookaaaaay." Said Jimmy, who was sort of weirded out.

The Noodles were still acting like a train and chugging around their room. Elmo started to laugh. "Look, Jimmy, It's the Noodle Express!"

Jimmy chuckled. That joke was pretty funny, and as the Noodles kept on chugging, Shade went down. "Well… those Noodles are certainly… cards." Jimmy said weirded out.

"Yeah," Said Elmo. "But now, Dorothy wants to ask someone else. How do you pretend to be a train?"

"Ask someone else?" Asked Jimmy. "Who else is there to ask?"

"Oh, look over there!" Said Elmo, as he pointed south, Jimmy looked to where Elmo was pointing and saw Dorothy with a couple of kids. There was a black boy with an afro-like hairstyle who had a train costume, who was showing Dorothy how he pretended to be a train. He ran around the room, making train noises, and then Dorothy was with a white kd in a wheelchair, who told Dorothy he was going to show her how he pretended to be a train, he rolled around the room in his wheelchair, making train sounds. Elmo and Jimmy, were pretty impressed.

"Thanks everybody!" Elmo said. "And thank you Dorothy! Now, Elmo will as-"

"Uh, Elmo?" Jimmy said.

"Oh, yes Jimmy?" Replied Elmo.

"Um, can I show Dorothy how I pretend to be a train?" Asked Jimmy.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead, Jimmy." Said Elmo.

So, Jimmy got himself prepared for a few seconds, then, he got started. He moved his arms in a chugging motion and moved in a straight line all around the room he and Elmo were in, once he was done he came to a stop. "How was that?" Jimmy asked.

"That was really great, Jimmy." Congratulated Elmo. "And now, Elmo will ask a baby!"

"A baby?!" Exclaimed Jimmy in surprise.

Elmo nodded, and signaled Jimmy to follow him. The two went over and saw a baby girl, with white skin, a pink dress, and a train in her hands.

"Awwwwwwwwww, she's so cute!" Said Jimmy, admiring the adorable girl that was in front of him.

"Hi, baby!" Said Elmo as he came closer to her. "How do you pretend to be a train?"

The baby just sat there and waved the train in her hand. Elmo laughed. Even Jimmy couldn't help, but smile, she was so cute.

"Thank you, baby!" Elmo said as he gave her a kiss. "Now you, Jimmy." Elmo said.

"Oh, you want me to kiss her?" Jimmy asked. Elmo nodded. So Jack leaned in and kiss the baby on her cheek, then he and Elmo left and went back to Elmo's World.

"Hey, Jimmy?" Asked Elmo.

"Yes, Elmo?" Replied Jimmy.

"Now, Elmo has a question foooooooooooor you!" Elmo proclaimed.

"Oh really?" Said Jimmy. "What is it?"

"How many freight cars are in this train?" Asked Elmo.

"Wait, what freight cars? What train?" Asked Jimmy.

Elmo pointed downward, and Jimmy looked and saw a track, and a freight car coming into view. So, Jimmy and Elmo started counting the freight cars as they were added to the train.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Elmo and Jimmy counted together.

"That's 10 freight cars!" Proclaimed Jimmy.

Just then the steam locomotive, who would pull the train came up, coupled itself to the train and pulled it away.

"And one big steam train!" Said Elmo as he and Jimmy watched the train puff away.

"Wow, that was nice." Said Jimmy.

"Yeah, it was." Said Elmo. "Elmo wants to learn more about trains, but how can we find out more?"

"Well-" Started Jimmy, but just then a orange computer started running around the room saying "Elmo has mail! Elmo has mail!"

Jimmy jumped. "Uh Elmo, what's going on?! Why is there a moving computer in here?!"

"Oh, don't worry, Jimmy," Said Elmo. "That's just Computer. When he does that, it means Elmo has Email!"

"You get Email?" Asked Jimmy.

"Yeah!" Said Elmo, as he got computer to stop. Once Computer did that, Elmo grabbed the mouse, and clicked on the envelope with wings on it. It opened and showed a video which appeared to be about Grover on a train.

"Oh, look, Jimmy!" Said Elmo. "Elmo got email from his friend, Grover!"

"Yeah Elmo, I know who Grover is." Said Jimmy. "Click the play button."

Elmo did so and the video started.

"Hello there, Elmo!" Said Grover. " It is I, your cute fuzzy friend, Grover! And I am here today in the cab of a steam train! In case you did not know, I am the one who is driving the train. You see, I am in the cab, this is where the driver drives the engine." He pointed to a glowing circle in the middle of the screen. "That is a firebox, it's where you put coal to make fire for the engine to go. And wait until you see what else there is in the other cars."

Grover left the cab and went into one of the passenger cars. All of the passengers were doing their own things. "This is one of the passenger cars. This is where people riding on the train sit, eat, relax and do lots of other things. Why don't we go see what some of them are doing right now." Grover went up to Mr. Johnson, who was reading a newspaper. "Excuse me, sir," He said to the man. "But what are you doing."

Mr. Johnson looked up from his paper. "If you must know," He said. "I was reading my newspaper. And also, aren't you supposed to be driving this train?"

"Oh, do not worry about the train." Said Grover. "The train is just going in a straight line."

Mr. Johnson looked out his window and gasped. "Mister," He said. "The train's not going in a straight line, it's about to fall off a broken bridge!"

Grover looked out Mr. Johnson's window and saw that he was right. "Oh no!" He exclaimed. "I have to stop this train! Goodbye, Elmo! I have to go!"

Grover ran back to the steam engine, and the video ended. The envelope closed itself, and Computer went away.

"Gee." Said Jimmy. "I sure hope Grover stops that train."

"Yeah, Elmo hopes too." Said Elmo. "But that makes Elmo wonder, who rides on trains and who doesn't? Let's go to Drawer, and find out!"

"Uh, let me guess," Said Jimmy. "He's a drawer who can move around like an actual person."

"Uh-huh," nodded Elmo. "And he's over there!"

Elmo and Jimmy went over to a pink drawer, which appeared to have train noises coming from inside of it.

"Um, where are those train sounds coming from?" Asked Jimmy.

"Oh, there from Drawer." Clarified Elmo.

"Really?" Said Jimmy. Elmo nodded. "Wow, that's really impresiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!"

Before Jimmy could finish his sentence, Drawer opened itself and Jimmy, who was standing right in front of him, and he went flying.

"Is Jimmy OK?!" Asked Elmo, who was concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Jimmy very weekly.

As Drawer opened a picture came out for Jimmy and Elmo to look at. The picture displayed a cow riding on a passenger car.

"Do cows ride on trains?" Asked Elmo.

"No," Said Jimmy. "But they do ride on livestock cars that are specially made for cows, horses, pigs and other farm animals."

Then there was a picture of a bunch of fish swimming in the passenger car.

"Do fish ride on trains?" Asked Elmo.

"No," said Jimmy. But like cows, fish have special car made just for them. They're called "Aquarium cars".

Then there was a picture of of a bunch of birds ona train.

"Do birds ride on trains?" Asked Elmo.

"Well… yes and no." Said Jimmy. "Some domestic birds, can be in passenger cars. But other birds like chickens and eagles get put in other cars."

"Well, if you're Big Bird," Said Elmo. "You can definitely ride in the passenger car!"

The picture then showed Big Bird, sitting down in a passenger car."

"Yeah, I like trains." Said Big Bird. "Especially the ones that serve bird seed milkshakes!"

Big Bird sipped his milkshake, as the picture flew back into Drawer and Drawer closed.

"You know," Said Jimmy to Elmo. "That was actually kinda fun."

"Yeah, it was." Said Elmo. "Oh, that reminds Elmo of something. Elmo's friend Thomas went on a trip on a train with his mommy, and he told Elmo all about it."

"Oh really?" Jimmy asked. "Well, would you mind telling me all about it?"

"Sure thing!" Said Elmo.

So, Elmo told Jimmy Thomas's story: Thomas and his mom were going to pay a visit to his grandma who lived all the way in Minnesota. Thomas lived in California, so he and his mom had to take a train. Thomas was scared at first, but his mom told him not to worry, and trains were really safe. Once Thomas and his mom were on the train, they found a lot of fun things do. First they went to get something to eat in the dining car. Thomas got a hot dog. Next, they went to the observation car to look at the scenery the train was passing. Thomas really liked it. And at the end of the day, Thomas and his mom went to a room in one of the cars that had beds for them to sleep in. The next day, they were almost in Minnesota. When they finally got to Thomas's grandma's house, he told her all about his fun train ride.

"Wow." Said Jimmy as Elmo finished. "That was a really great story. I hoped Thomas had fun at his grandma's."

"Oh, he did." Elmo reassured. "But Elmo still wants to learn more about trains. How can we find out more?"

"Well-" Started Jimmy.

But before he could say anything else, a purple television, on a table with four legs came up to the two boys and stopped.

"There's a moving TV." Said Jimmy. "Why am I not surprised by the moving TV?"

"Oh, great idea, TV!" Said Elmo. "Elmo and Jimmy can find out more about trains by watching the train channel!"

"The train channel?" Said Jimmy.

"Yeah, Elmo will show you." Said Elmo. "Okay, turn yourself on, TV."

TV did what Elmo asked him to do, and on his screen, showed a green square with a train inside it.

"Welcome to the train channel!" Said an announcer off-screen. "It's all trains, all the time. And now for retelling of an old classic: The Little Engine That Could."

The screen cut to a circus train, puffing along the tracks.

"Once upon a time" Said a storyteller, also off-screen. "There was a train who was taking a bunch of circus people to the circus. "I'm taking all of these circus people to the circus!" But then, all of a sudden, it broke down. The train came to a complete stop, in the middle of the line. The circus people knew they had to find another engine to help them, so they got out and tried to flag an engine down. They met a shiny passenger engine, a big freight engine, and a rusty little old engine, but none of them would and/or could stop to help, but then a little blue engine came and stopped. "Excuse me," she said. "But, what's wrong?" "We're stuck!" Said a clown who was on the train. "And we need to get to the circus, but no one will help us!" "Gee," Said the little engine. "Maybe I could help you!" So it was settled. The little blue engine attached herself to the other engine and they headed off. On their way to the circus they had to climb a really big hill. The little engine was really little and there were a lot of cars behind it. "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can!" Said the little engine as she made her way up the hill, and eventually, she made it all the way up, and sped all the way downhill, and arrived at the circus. All the circus people were very happy to arrive, and they all thank the little blue engine as they went inside the tent. Now the moral of the story, kids, is even if something is hard, keep on persevering and never give up. Bye, now."

Then it cut back to the green square with a train in it.

"Stay tuned for Painting on a train and How to Train your Dragon!" Said the announcer.

And with that, TV turned himself off, and left.

"Thanks TV!" Said Elmo.

Jimmy sighed. "I love that story, my mom used to read it to me every night."

"Yeah," Said Elmo has he held up a blue video camera. "Elmo really likes trains, and that's why Elmo made a video about his trains, with this camera! "It's called "Elmo's Trains: By Elmo."

"Oh," said Jimmy. "Well, I'd really like to see it, Elmo. Can you show it to me?"

"Oh sure." Said Elmo, just before he called out to TV. "Hey TV, come back!"

TV came running back to Elmo and Jimmy.

"OK, TV," Said Elmo. "Turn yourself back on."

TV did so, and on his screen, was Elmo's hand moving a train around, Elmo made train sounds as moved the train with his hand. Then he moved another train and started moving it while making more train sounds. Then he turned the camera around, so he was facing it.

"And that was Elmo's Trains: By Elmo!" Said Elmo, as he went back to playing with his trains.

With that, TV turned himself off again, and left for real.

"Aw, that was nice, Elmo." Said Jimmy. "Thanks for showing it to me."

"Aw, you're welcome, Jimmy." Said Elmo. "But Elmo still wants to know more about trains. How can we learn more?"

Jimmy thought for a minute, and then came up with something. "Hey Elmo! I came up with an idea on how you can learn more about trains!"

"Really?!" Said Elmo. "How can Elmo learn more about trains?!"

"By talking to me." Said Jimmy. "Because my favorite TV show, Timmy the Talking Train & Pals, is show, about trains!"

"Oh yeah!" Said Elmo. "Jimmy's told Elmo about that before. Doesn't Timmy have a branch line?"

"Yeah, he does." Said Jimmy. "But it didn't start out that way. Timmy started out working at a station as a shunter."

"What's a shunter?" Asked Elmo.

"A shunter is an engine who gets coaches and freight cars for certain engines." explained Jimmy. "Anyway, Timmy started as a shunter, and he liked to play a lot of tricks on his friends."

"Why?" Asked Elmo.

"He thought he worked harder than they did." Said Jimmy.

"That doesn't seem like a very good reason to play tricks on someone." Said Elmo.

"You know, you're right Elmo." Said Jimmy. "But people don't always do things for good reasons. So one day, Gerald the Big Express Engine decided to pay Timmy back."

"What did Gerald do?" Asked Elmo.

"He didn't let the gard uncouple Timmy from his express, so he went really fast, with Timmy riding with him. After that, Timmy was really tired."

"Boy, Elmo would be tired too, if that happened to him." Said Elmo.

"Yeah," Said Jimmy. "After that, Timmy tried pulling a passenger train, which backfired. Then, he tried to pull a freight train, which also backfired. But then one day, Timmy's chance came when he got to help with a rescue operation."

Just then, there was a sound that sounded like a balloon popping. Elmo and Jimmy turned around and saw Dorothy.

"Oh, look Jimmy!" Said Elmo. "Dorothy's imaging Elmo as Timmy right now!"

"Really" Said Jimmy?

Elmo nodded. In Dorothy's thought bubble, Elmo was indeed Timmy, and was sitting in a shed.

"One day, Timmy was waiting inside a shed." Continued Jimmy "when suddenly, he heard a cry for help."

Just then a red tender engine that was also Elmo came rushing by, pulling a freight train made of freight cars, that were also Elmo.

"Timmy's friend, John," Jimmy went on. "was in trouble. You see, John had wooden brake blocks that were catching on fire, and he couldn't put the fire out. To make matters worse, the foolish freight cars kept on pushing him."

"HELP! HELP!" Cried John. "JOHN NEEDS HELP! HIS WOODEN BRAKE BLOCKS ARE ON FIRE, AND THE FOOLISH FREIGHT CARS ARE PUSHING HIM!"

"ON! ON! ON! ON!" Said the Foolish Freight cars.

"Oh no!" Said Timmy. "Timmy's got to do something! Oh, Timmy knows! Timmy will get the breakdown crane!"

"So Timmy got the breakdown crane and carried it all the way to the field where had crashed." Said Jimmy.

"Don't worry, John!" Said Timmy. "Timmy will get you back on track!"

"Oh, thanks Timmy!" Said John as he just sat lying down in the field.

"So with that, Timmy got to work." Said Jimmy, continuing. "He took the freight cars away, and set up the breakdown crane to get John back on the track. Once all the stuff was cleared on John was back on the rails, Timmy helped him back to the railyard. Sir Topham Capp was there waiting for them."

"Well done, Timmy." Said Sir Topham Capp. "You acted quick and saved the day. And because of that, I'm rewarding you with your own branch line!"

"Oh, yaaaaaaaay!" Said Timmy. "Thanks, sir!"

Then it cut to Timmy puffing along the tracks with two orange coaches.

"So, Sir Topham Capp gave Timmy his very own branch line, and two coaches named Abby and Claire." Continued Jimmy.

"This is the best!" Timmy said as he laughed with glee. Then the scene ires out, back to Dorothy's fish bowl, and the thought bubble disappeared. Jimmy and Elmo were at a large pink piano.

"And now Timmy has his branch line to this very day." Finished Jimmy. "So, what did you think, Elmo?"

"Elmo loved it!" Said Elmo. "And Elmo loves trains! And so does Dorothy! That's why Dorothy wants us to sing "The Trains Song!"

"The Trains Song?" Asked Jimmy, in confusion. "I don't think I know that song."

"Don't worry, Jimmy." Said Elmo. "Elmo does. Just listen."

Elmo started playing the piano, to the tune of Jingle Bells.

"I like trains! I like trains! I, like, trains!" Sang Elmo. "Come on, Jimmy! Sing with Elmo!"

"OK." Said Jimmy, as he joined in. "I like trains! I like trains! I, like, trains! I like trains! I like trains! I, like, trains! I like trains! I like trains! I, like, trains!"

"Wow!" Said Jimmy. "That was pretty cool!"

"See?" Said Elmo. "Now let's dance!"

So Jimmy and Elmo started dancing, and so did all of the other characters. Door, Shade, Computer, the Noodles, Drawer, and TV all danced as well.

"That's Elmo's woooooooooooorld!" Sang Elmo and Jimmy as the song came to a close.

"Gee Elmo." Said Jimmy. "That was a nice song, thanks for singing it."

"No problem, Jimmy." Said Elmo. "Thanks for joining in!

Just then Jimmy checked his watch. "Oh my goodness!" He exclaimed. "It's 6:00! I gotta get home! It's almost dinner time!" He turned to Elmo. "OK, Elmo I've gotta go, but I just wanna tell, I had a great time today. Thanks for asking me to play with you."

"Aww, thanks Jimmy." Said Elmo. "Elmo loves you."

"Aww, I love you too, Elmo!" Said Jimmy, as he and Elmo shared a hug.

"Say goodbye, Dorothy!" Said Elmo to Dorothy as he let go of Jimmy. Dorothy just made fish sounds.

"Goodbye, Dorothy!" Said Jimmy.

"Say goodbye, you guys!" Elmo said to all of the furniture and the Noodles, as they all waved goodbye.

"Goodbye everyone!" Said Jimmy. "I'll see you real soon!"

Jimmy kept on waving goodbye, as he went through Door and came out the door to Elmo's closet. Jimmy went out the door, but before seeing Elmo's dad, Louie.

"Oh, hey there!" Said Louie. "You must be Jimmy. I'm Elmo's dad, Louie."

"Yep, that's me." Said Jimmy as he shaked Louie's hand. "I just got back from playing with your son. We had a great time."

"Yeah, I bet." Said Louie. "My son is a lot of fun to hang out with,a dn he has a great imagination."

"That certainly is true." Said Jimmy. "The next time you see him, tell him I'll come back as soon as I can."

"I will do that." Said Louie.

Jimmy went out the doorway to leave, but not before saying "Thanks… Mister Louie?"

"Anytime, sport." Said Louie, smiling.

Jimmy smiled back, and left. As Jimmy went back to his apartment, he couldn't wait to tell his mom all about the day he just had, with his little red, fun, friend.

THE END


End file.
